The Distress Call
by Nueemann
Summary: This is a Sci-Fi heavy VA Fan-Fic set in, you guessed it, space! Read the summary inside and let me know if you want me to write or not! I am accepting character suggestions, but do not need them.
1. Chapter 1

**I sincerely apologize to my other readers for not updating my stories in recent weeks. I've been extremely busy with school. I promise to do my best at updating at least one chapter to my other two ongoing stories over the Christmas Break.**

**Meanwhile, this idea came to me and I thought I would post it as a possibility for me to write in the future*. So, without further ado, the summary.**

***No pun intended.**

_The Distress Call is a Science-Fiction themed Vampire Academy Fan-Fiction set in the future (I'm not going to think of a year. Imagine one yourselves.) that involves almost all of the current characters. Think of taking the current story and setting, but giving them space travel and some nice high tech toys to play with. The story revolves around a newly built ship named 'Life's Harmony'. Officially built as a private vessel, it is in actuality meant to be the new seat of the Moroi throne. Since it's located in space, Strigoi accessing it is almost impossible, and things are much safer. Or they're supposed to be._

_See, the ship's construction was completed ahead of schedule at an orbital shipyard on Mars, and it began it's short flight back to Earth to be loaded and readied for duty. But it never made it there. It's last radio transmission was a distress signal stating that their reactor had malfunctioned and asking for a repair team to be sent. However, the Royal Navy (Consists of a group of Earth Naval ships that have been secretly repurposed/reassigned.) has instead sent another ship, the Everest Class Destroyer 'ENC Umbra' to investigate and repair the ship. Aboard are Rose, a Major in the ENC Marine Corps, and Dimitri, a Lieutenant in the Navy and the Umbra's Communications Officer. Together, the two of them are hoping for a simple repair mission, like usual._

_But little do they know they are in for the fight of their lives._

**So, there's the summary! If you want me to write this story, there are two options.**

**Submit a review and let me know you'd love to read more!**

**Use the form I am posting with this to submit a character along with your review!**

** (I don't need these characters to continue writing, but if I get some I will do my best to use them!)**

**I have no clue when I will be starting this (If I do.) but it will likely be over the Christmas Break. No promises though. So, let me know what you think, and tell your friends!**

**And as always, remember. "In space, no one can hear you scream."**

Character Submission

Name:

Nationality (Country They're From.):

Race (Moroi, Dhampir, Human, or Strigoi.):

Personality:

Physical Description:

Posistion On Ship (i.e. Crew Member, Marine, Guardian, etc.):

Special Details:

Anything Else:

**Be as specific as possible! Include any detail you can to help me!**


	2. Prologue

**Well, here's a sample of this little side project of mine. I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**Prologue**

Captain Yhvone Galikov stepped out of the lift and into the cold steel corridor. Fixing the flaw in her unform's shirt collar, she walked calmly down the hallway, attracting a few looks and salutes from other crew members. She wasn't happy about this mission, considering her ship was due a few days rest after dealing with rebellions on frontier colonies for three weeks, and she certainly wasn't happy about the addition to her crew. But nonetheless, she was determined to do her job and earn her crew their well deserved break.

She reached the end of the corridor and entered her security key into the awaiting keypad, causing the doors to the ships bridge to open with a hiss of atmospheric pressure as they unsealed. She entered to find her crew members hard at work. Lieutenant Wallace was on weapons, Lieutenant Garivok was on Engineering, Lieutenant Belikov was on Communications, Lieutenant Carick was on Navigation, and her pilot, Lieutenant Stone, was sitting at the front of the circular shaped bridge.

She knew this crew, and she liked them, because even though the _Umbra_ wasn't the fastest or most manoeuvrable ship in the Earth Naval fleet, it was graceful in their hands. She sat in the command chair at the centre of the bridge and tapped a key sequence in the arm-rest keypad of her chair that activated the holographic display in front of her chair. It took some getting used to, but the projection keyboard was more comfortable than the physical ones any day.

"All stations, status reports," she barked in her clear, authoritative voice.

"Engines online, reactor tempurate normal. And thrusters are ready to fire," Garivok announced.

"We've got our coordinates laid in for the _Schultzwiller Drive._ Ready to fire on command," Carick announced.

"All comm channels clear. All frequencies scanning," Belikov announced.

The final officer to report was Wallace, and with good reason.

"Weapons check initiated. Sidewinder missiles are loaded. 50Mm Point Defense cannons are loaded. Loghar tactical nuclear missiles are ready to be loaded on moments notice. ITWS capacitors charging."

The ITWS, or Ionic Tactical Weapons System, was the main anti-ship weapon on the Everest Class Destroyer. The ship had two of them, and a single charge could produce a beam capable of gutting a ship clean in half. Anything that went up against this ship usually didn't come out victorious.

"All right, begin departure procedures. Belikov, did our new passengers get on board?"

Belikov drew in a breath and spoke with his trademark soft Russian accent, "Yes, Captain. All sixty-one EMCSTs are on board. They've made themselves home in our empty hanger bay."

This was the captain's other problem.

EMCSTs, or Earth Marine Corps Shock Troopers, were the best known soldiers in the solar system. These guys were capable of taking over a ship in small numbers all by themselves. Having ten or fifteen of them was considered normal, so having sixty-one of them on board obviously gave the Captain an uneasy feeling.

"Alright. Patch me through to their commander."

"Will do, Captain."

Belikov made a few short radio calls while the Captain busied herself with guiding her massive ship from the orbital repair dock that was above Earth. Just as they exited the dock and finished departure procedure, her communication link activated.

"This is Marah, Captain. I understand you wish to speak with our Major?"

This was not the person the Captain was expecting. First off, she wasn't a Dhampir or Human like most of the EMCSTs, she was a Moroi. She was holding a helmet that was clearly special forces issued, considering it looked like it was rated for atmosphere, or activity in space, and was wearing the body armour to accompany it. Yhvone saw what looked like the start of a scar on her neck, obviously acquired through battle.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could speak with whomever is in charge of your unit."

"Affirmative Captain. I'll put her through to your comm officer. She wants to speak with him directly first."

"All right."

**DPOV**

This was unusual. I had never seen a commanding officer want to speak directly with a communications officer such as myself before. And while I was shocked at this for only a short period of time, I was even more shocked when I heard the voice on the other end of the comm link.

"This is Major Rosemarie Hathaway, 2nd Marine Shock Troop Division. With whom am I speaking."

** Oooh, shocker. Be sure to review, as I'm not going to write if nobody is going to read.**


	3. Chapter One

**Well, I seriously apologize for not having written anything lately. If you read my other stories, don't fret. More is coming. I had to write exams a week ago, so I just started my new courses.**

**Please forgive me! But anyways, here's a chapter for The Distress Call!**

**Chapter One**

I truly couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Rose?_ What in the hell was Rose doing out here! Last I heard from her, she was watching Lissa back Stateside. Then again, that was over six months ago.

"Dimitri." Rose snapped me back to reality. "Please, I'd hate to inform your Captain that we are going to have a problem here. Especially since I have full authority to have you relieved."

Okay, this was not the Rose I knew.

"No, of course not. I was informed you wanted to speak with me first. What is it about?"

"I've sent you a series of Interstellar Coordinates for the Schultzwiller Drive, along with some clearance codes and distress comm frequencies. Relay the coordinates to your Navigation Officer if things go downhill."

"Of course. Whatever you need."

She smiled, "Thank you Lieutenant Belikov. Major Hathaway, out."

The comm link clicked off as I sat, bewildered, at how Rose had behaved.

**YPOV (Captain Yhvone Galikov)**

My personal comm link activated as the face of Major Rosemarie Hathaway, the EMCST Commander, appeared.

"Captain Galikov."

"Major Hathaway," Yhvone answered with a quick salute.

"As you know, we are here to ensure the location of the _Life's Harmony_, after which we will proceed at my discretion. Keep in mind, this operation is, for public appearances, under command of the EMC. Remember, we answer to the EDF High Command, not the Admirality Board."

"Of course, as usual."

"Perfect. It's nice to see we won't have any problems here. Now, if we locate the ship at the last known coordinates, my advance teams are to board and sweep. Upon receiving the all clear, you will transfer your engineers and the crew that will return the ship to Earth. Any deviation of this plan will result in those responsible being court marshaled. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear Major."

"Good. Make sure any Moroi crew you have stays on board the _Umbra_ no matter what. We cannot risk endangering them. If you will excuse me, I have other things to attend to."

The link went dead, and Captain Galikov was brought to attention by Lieutenant Garivok, "Captain, we are clear of Earth's Defenses. Schultzwiller Drive is prepped and ready."

Captain Galikov smiled. This was her favorite part of any departure, "Maximum Power. Let's Jump."

The terms "Jumping In" and "Dropping Out" referred to entering and exiting the "Acceleration Fields" generated by the Schultzwiller FTL Drive. **(A/N "FTL" is an acronym meaning "Faster Than Light" and generally refers to a device that makes a ship in space travel faster than the speed of light, allowing it to travel large distances quicker than with conventional thrusters. Examples in popular fiction include the Hyperdrive from Star Wars, the Warp Drive from Star Trek, and the Shaw-Fujikawa Slipspace Drive from Halo.)**

With a force that took most crew members years to get used to, and that Captain Galikov relished, the ship accelerated as the Schultzwiller Drive was activated. Finally, they were on their way.

**Okay, I know it's short. But I have a lot of things to finish for school. I may not have much this weekend, so I will try to update all of my stories then!**


	4. AN: I'm really sorry to everyone

**Please Read Through Entirely**

_**Well, I know I haven't posted anything in a very long time (At least 2 months.), but I really haven't been able to write or do anything in my spare time. Between school, personal issues and going through another computer switch, things have been a little hectic for me, and I really thank and apologize to any of you that've been really hopeful of new writing coming from me. I've been trying to nail down some time to write, but it just hasn't been happening. I wish there was something else I could say, but truth be told, I haven't written anything at all in a long time.**_

_**I really would like to apologize, and give you my word that I am doing everything I can to start writing again. This weekend I'll be going through my old laptop to clean a few things out and I'll sort my text documents (Mostly wirting of mine, a few other things there too.), and hopefully I can draft a new chapter for... Well, I don't know what I'll start writing first.**_

_**This is, in my opinion, the best summary of any writing I'll be doing.**_

**Science Meets Magic**

_**Okay, this one is on the top of my list since I'm so close to finishing it. I'll do my best to work on it first, but no promises. I actually have part of the next chapter for this written, but I stopped due to problems I had with the direction it took, so I decided to hold and rewrite the chapter. As you all know, that obviously never happened.**_

**Live, Love, & Hate**

_**Okay, this is second up on my to do list. I'd like to get two chapters or so of this out after the next one in SMM. I've literally been dreaming about writing this one for a few weeks, so I can guarantee it hasn't slipped my mind.**_

**The Distress Call**

_**Now, this is obviously my least far along story so far, and it'll be on hold longer than the other two. I'd like to start the other two and finish SMM before I take another crack at this. Sorry for any enthusiastic readers.**_

**Uprising**

_**Okay, for anyone else still waiting for an update here, I REALLY apologize, I got occupied with other stories. I'll update here next time I remember to.**_

_**So, as you can tell, I'll be working as diligently as I can to get going again, so don't give up hope!**_

_**~Nueemann**_


End file.
